Escravidão
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Em busca da perfeição só foi capaz de criar uma barreira em sua volta. Não há nada mais importante, afinal. [Resposta ao Desafio de 140 Temas do MDF]


Certa vez um garoto nasceu. Seus pais estavam muito felizes com nascimento de mais um futuro médico naquela família tradicional. Porém, este garoto cresceu e ignorou tudo o que a tal família o propôs e resolveu construir seus próprios trilhos com uma mulher aleatória. E dessa união, surgiu uma nova geração de garotos.

O garoto, filho deles, foi chamado de Soichirou e recebido de maneira não-convencional. Seus pais nada mais viam nele além de um estorvo, e o deixaram para trás, na família tradicional. E este garoto só foi recepcionado por mera obrigação, até que o irmão de seu pai e sua esposa o adotaram.

Soichirou cresceu com um currículo exemplar. Sempre tirara as melhoras notas, fora popular, educado, gentil. Ele se sentia na obrigação de dar mais que o melhor de si para que carregasse algum orgulho para casa. Não podia ter defeitos, e assim seus pais adotivos não se arrependeriam de tê-lo como filho.

Mas enquanto ele vivia sua vida perfeita, compunha uma máscara cobrindo seu verdadeiro "eu". Ele fingia ser o que não era, perfeito. Também pudera, fruto da ignorância de jovens irresponsáveis. Só queria mostrar que ele também podia construir seus próprios trilhos, sem a influência de seu sangue, apenas com o amor e a educação de seus pais adotivos. Construiu trilhos perfeitos.

Ele deu um passo para sua independência e passou em um dos melhores colégios públicos. E lá, manteu sua aparência exemplar após conseguir o primeiro lugar no vestibulinho. O que não sabia era a influência que isso causou no ponto de vista das pessoas sobre ele. Soichirou foi amado por uns, adorado por outros e odiado por outros. Outra, aliás.

Com o passar do tempo, ele descobriu que não era um sozinho no mundo. Soichirou descobriu que havia pessoas como ele, mas ainda melhores. Houve uma garota, Miyazawa Yukino, cujo comportamento e perfeição eram muito mais satisfatórios que o de Soichirou, e ele passou a observá-la com mais freqüência.

Ela era gentil, aplicada aos estudos, bonita e educada. Era a garota perfeita, para um garoto perfeito, no meio de tanta imperfeição entre as pessoas daquele colégio.

Enquanto Soichirou a observava de longe, meninas imperfeitas declaravam seu dito amor pela pessoa perfeita que era, e ele não fazia nada além de ouvir. E a quantidade aumentava cada vez mais, mas ela só andava para longe ante as cerejeiras.

Em um belo dia, resolveu deixar sua perfeição de lado, e agiu como um medíocre qualquer. "Eu gosto de você, Miyazawa-san" foi o que disse, e não percebeu resposta alguma. Ele não era perfeito o suficiente para ela, então melhorar era só o que podia fazer para chegar perto. Era uma necessidade de sua mente que fosse próximo àquela perfeição, mesmo se rendesse apenas em uma amizade. E foi o que fez: lutou para ser reconhecido.

Só o que não percebera é que era apaixonado pela a perfeição de Yukino, não de sua pessoa. E isso mudou quando ele descobriu o que havia por trás da barreira perfeita que ela havia construído como forma de se afastar dos outros para focar-se num objetivo.

Será que a perfeição não existia, afinal?

Quando ela demonstrou sua verdadeira face, ele se sentiu traído. Começou a perceber que sua visão ilusória de mundo estava errada, e a perfeição que ele tanto almejara só o tornava frio. Involuntariamente, passou a forçá-la a ajudá-lo. Queria que ela o ajudasse a ser verdadeiro, e para isso ameaçou sua imagem. A prensou na parede.

E depois de resistir à pressão, agiu por seus sentimentos e resolveram se revelarem juntos.

Deixou de ser escravo de sua perfeição, porém...

_Te conhecer é te amar_

_Você está em todo lugar que vou_

_E todos sabem_

_Te amar é fazer parte de ti_

_Eu pago por você com lágrimas_

_E engulo meu orgulho_

virou escravo da mulher que ama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou pertence à genial Masami Tsuda.

Beautiful Stranger pertence à Madonna.

Resposta ao Desafio de 140 Temas do MDF.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos!

ItachiSaru, 14 de maio de 2007.


End file.
